Life, Love & Music
by SonSanbi23
Summary: Let me get this straight about me. I had a bad life growing up. My dad died while my mom gave birth to me and I've been hated by everyone as if I don't belong in this world. That all changed when I used my talent to strive and meet 5 girls, and my life is now every man's dream. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the guy you wanna be
1. How I Met Your Mothers

**Summary: Let me get this straight about me. I had a bad life growing up. My dad died while my mom gave birth to me and I've been hated by everyone as if I don't belong in this world. That all changed when I used my talent to strive and meet 5 girls, and my life is now every man's dream. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the guy you wanna be**

 **Talented Naruto: He can sing, rap and compose beats**

 **Harem: Selena Gomez, Tinashe, Jhene Aiko, Kehlani, Ariana Grande. I will probably add more as the story goes.**

 **Lemons will occur**

 **AN/: Okay so this fic could probably a real Good opportunity I took full advantage of, but then again it could probably be something that should have never been attempted depending on the views of this fic after this chapter. I actually thought of this story when someone approached me with an idea similar to what I'm doing now with the differences being that Naruto and Kushina are the only Narutoverse people in real life.**

 **I'll be honest and say that I'm not expecting anyone to like this fic since it's a completely rare Idea, but if it does get support then be warned of short chapters. In fact, the only thing that could occur in this fic is drug and alcohol abuse, putting down lyrics of songs and lemons so again, I don't expect anyone to like this.**

 **I'm only doing this so I can get the idea out my head then focus on 'The Man On The Moon' Or maybe another new update. Probably a Naruto x Black Lagoon Story.**

 **On a serious note, I don't know all the ages of the women on the harem so I'll just assume their currently in their 20's with Naruto being 21. There will be some OOC and some craziness somewhere here as well.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this little fic and please R &R...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **13 Years(2000) Before The Present(2013)**_

In New York City Brooklyn Center Hospital, sitting on the floor on his own scribbling something in a note book is an 8 year old spikey Blonde-haired and blue-eyed boy with three whisker marks on each side of his face wearing a plain white T-shirt with brown shorts and sandals, and this boy is named Naruto Uzumaki.

The hospital was filled with many people smiling and laughing about as today is the first day of the year, but in the area were Naruto was sitting, no one wanted to be there as the people that saw the little blonde boy either stared in sadness, glared or hissed at the boy who ignored them all as he sat by himself awaiting for the return of his mother.

A black African women, who walked into the hospital with her daughter looked for a place for her child to sit so she get in line...

"Momma...who is that boy sitting by himself over there?" said the little girl with her mother looking at where her daughter was pointing, then frowned for a second before she responded "I-...Tinashe, my child. I don't want you going anywhere near Dat boy. Just go and talk to the girls over there and play with them, okay?".

"But Momma-...Oh I see him now! His the Boy who survived in the house fire that get destroyed. The man that lived there was Mina-

"TINASHE!...(Glares) Just do what you're mother told you and don't go anywhere near that Dat Boy. Am I clear?". The little girl known as Tinashe wanted to glare back at her mother, but chose to look down and nod at what her mother asked her to do. Little did her mother know that Tinashe had her fingers crossed behind her back when she was nodding the whole time.

Tinashe walked up to a group of young girls exactly in her age group as one girl has white pale skin with long raven black hair and dark brown eyes wearing a long sleeve blue shirt and skirt with old ragged spots shoes. Another girl who appears to look Japanese has Asian skin with her black hair tight into a single braid and she has dark brown eyes as well wearing a long yellow dress with yellow flat shoes. Another girl has white skin that looks Hispanic as she has long short and wavy dark brown hair with light brown eyes dressed in a black vest with red shorts on and white socks at her feet wearing black flat shoes.

The last girl, who is slightly shorter then the others, has long black hair tied at the top of her head letting it all fall on her back and light brown eyes. The girl appears to be wearing a pink Disney Onzy **(Not sure how you spell that)** that doesn't cover her exposed little feet.

Tinashe sat with the girls greeting them with a 'Hi' with all of them doing the same, then remaining silent as they were looking at the blonde boy sitting by himself with no one around him.

After some time, the silence once broken by the pale-skinned girl(Kehlani) who said "Raise your hand if your mommy or daddy said not to play with that kid over there".

All the girls raised their hands making them all sigh with the Japanese girl(Jhene Aiko) saying "Seriously? Is it me? Or are the adults seriously unfair to him. You all know the story about him, right?".

"Yeah" said the Hispanic girl(Selena Gomez) with a frown as she continued "8 years ago, there was a man named Minato Namikaze. He was the city's best policeman before he became Mayor of Brooklyn. Everyone liked him because apparently he was a very kind man who loved his city and made sure it was always a better place.

He had a beautiful wife that nobody liked because she came from a family of powerful Japanese criminals and Political people. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki.

When Minato and Kushina got married, the people of Brooklyn didn't like it, and so did Kushina's family and the enemies of Kushina's family. So on one night, dangerous men came to Minato's home while Kushina was giving to her baby, and tried to kill Kushina only for Minato to save her by taking the shots aimed for her. The men thought they both were dead so they burnt the house down, but Minato saved Kushina and the baby by helping them escape the burning house...with him not being able to".

Silence rained down on the five girls as they all had saddened expressions watching the little blonde-haired boy, but the silence was destroyed by little Tinashe who said "Why does everyone hate the boy? He didn't do nothing wrong! It's not his fault that all happened!".

(Ariana Grande)- "Girl, we all think the same thing. It's as if all the adults blame the him for the death of his own dad-

"Kore wa tadashikunai!..I mean, this isn't right! Just look at him...his all alone" said the little Japanese Girl(Jhene Aiko) interrupting the short girl(Ariana Grande) as she stumped her foot on the ground with her eyes beginning to get watery.

The pale-skinned girl(Kehlani) looked at the other girls with a grin and said "I say we go over there and talk to him. Our parents look too busy to notice anything anyway".

"Wh-what if he doesn't like us...I mean, I've never seen him with anyone besides his kaa-san" said the Japanese girl only for Tinashe to shake her head negatively while saying "I don't know about all of you, but I kind of get what his going through. At my school, I'm not the cutest girl there so people barely look at me or pay attention to me. Being lonely sucks, so I'm gonna go be friends with him no matter how much my mom will be angry at me",

Tinashe left her spot walking up to the blonde-haired boy with the other falling closely behind as the pale-skinned girl checked to see if any of the adults were paying attention only to see they were all doing their own thing not even hearing their foot steps or talking.

Back to Naruto, the whiskered little boy looked up to see five girls of different ethnicity staring down at him, and he said to them "H-Hi...Is something wro-

"KAWAIIII!" said both the japanese girl and the short girl in unison as the jumped Naruto surprising him a lot. The girls kept on cooing over Naruto who by the way couldn't do nothing to save himself from girls as they kept on hugging tightly as if he was kitten and they kept playing with his hair and whisker marks, but they were stopped by the pale-skinned girl who dragged the both of them off Naruto while saying "That's enough you too. You almost got us caught by the adults over there...I wonder what their thinking though. Look at them. They all looke so happy with others looking reeeeaaally~ worried".

"They actually look happy because of some rumor about world ending was actually a lie. And they looked worried because prices for almost everything is going up again, and they probably have no money left since they spent it all over the holidays. You see that guy wearing the suit and tie? His making a puddle at his feet with his sweat over. He looks like pee'd his pants a hundred times...Oh I take that back. He did pee his pants" said Naruto as the girls all laughed and said 'Ew' at the man Naruto was pointing to.

"Hehe! Your funny! My name is Kehlani by the way" said the pale-skinned girl with the japanese girl following "My name is Jhene Aiko Efuru Chilombo. Nice to meet you(smiles with a cute blush)"

"You have a beautiful name Jhene-chan, or should I say 'Beautiful names'(smiles...causing Jhene and Ariana to almost jump again if it wasn't for Kehlani holding them back). What are your names?" said Naruto with the short girl grinning with eye smiles as she replied "I'm Ariana Grande, but you can call me Ari!".

"My name is Selena Gomez" said the Hispanic girl who sat on down on Naruto right side hugging her left leg, and Tinashe followed as she sat down on the left side of Naruto with her legs crossed and said to the blonde-haired Uzumaki "I'm Tinashe. I think my name means we are with God...or something(shrugs) What's your name?".

"Me? My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and my names means maelstrom. I'm sort of like Ari-chan and Jhene-chan if you ask why do I have a Japanese name and surname but I look American".

All the girls nodded at Naruto's statement, but Ariana couldn't hold herself as she escaped Kehlani's hold and played with Naruto's whisker marks again and said "Ooooooooh this whisker marks look sooooo cuuuuuute! I wish I had them. (Playfully glares) Where did you get them? Did Mickey Mouse give them to you?! TELL ME!".

"Hehehe(smiles nervously) I-I was born with them, Ari-chan. I swear!" said Naruto, and Kehlani pulled Ariana off of Naruto as she spoke...

"Don't mind these her, Naruto. She's just crazy and jealous over how adorable and cute you look".

The girls all sat down then looked at Naruto intensively making the blonde feel slightly uncomfortable at their staring...then he tried to go back to scribbling in his note book only for Selena to stop him as she said "What are you writing there? You've been writing something ever since I got in here, Naruto, are you doing what adults do when they go through a bad day which is writing something awful in their diaries?".

"No no no! I'm definitely not writing down all my secrets in a book. That's honestly dumb!...I'm just writing a song-

"A Song? You can sing? I can sing too!" said Tinashe with some of the girls eye-widening at hearing what Naruto was doing and Tinashe's statement, but Kehlani was the one to voice her thoughts as she said "I get the feeling we all know how to sing here...Please tell I'm wrong?".

In the result of her statement, Kehlani sighed tiredly when all the girls shook their heads as Jhene replied to her question "I think faith brought together here by our singing...That, and maybe were destine to be with Naruto-kun(blushes)".

"Hm hm! I totally agree. What do you think Nashe?" was what Ariana said, and Tinashe nodded n response to Ariana's question as she responded "I think so too. My grandpa use to tell me that one day I would be friends with a lot of girls who look beautiful like me and they all can sing and dance like me, and I would share a handsome and strong boy with those friends some day when I'm grown up! But...I don't think I look as beautiful as you girls-

"Don't tell yourself that, Nashe-chan" said Naruto with a serious expression on his face gaining the girls' attention as he continued "You are all the most beautiful girls I have ever met in my entire life besides my Kaa-chan. A red rose, a water fall and the moon could never compare to how beautiful you girls like. If anyone tells you something else, ignore them because they are only trying to bring you down, Nashe-chan".

"Yeah!Oops(blushes) Sorry for being loud. I was caught in the moment" said Ariana with everyone laughing at her antics, but they all unknowingly blushed at the complement Naruto made at their looks with Tinashe saying "Thank you, Naruto...No one besides my family ever tells me that...".

"Ahem! So anyways, what's the name of the song you're writing Naruto?" asked Kehlani with Naruto passing his note book to her as he said "It's called Locked Up. I thought of it when I saw this black man get unfairly arrested by the police for selling drugs...and it kinda reminds me of me a little".

The girls all frowned at Naruto's last statement making the mood turn grim for a moment, but the moment ended when Jhene said "C-can you sing the song, Naruto-kun? You can sing the lyrics you wrote down and we all will back up as you do".

"Uh yeah I can. It goes like this...".

 _ **Play Akon – Locked Up**_

 _ **(Info: The {} part is the girls singing)**_

 _ **I'm stead tryna find a motive{Motive}**_

 _ **Why Do what I do**_

 _ **Freedom ain't getting no closer{Closer}**_

 _ **No matter how far I go**_

 _ **My car is stolen{Stolen}**_

 _ **No registration{Stration}**_

 _ **Cops patrolin{Patrolin)**_

 _ **And Now they done stop me And I get locked up!**_

 _ **{They won't let me out}**_

 _ **{They won't let me out}**_

 _ **I'm Locked Up!**_

 _ **{They won't let me out- NO! They won't let me out}**_

 _ **I'm Locked Up**_

 _ **{They won't let me out}**_

 _ **{They won't let me out}**_

 _ **I'm Locked Up!**_

 _ **{They won't let me out- NO! They won't let me out}**_

 _ **Song End!**_

They girls and Naruto continued to sing the chorus of the song he wrote for a second time then laughed at each other when they stopped as Kehlani said "That was fun! Even though the lyrics are sad, it was actually fun singing with you guys!".

"YOSH! Hey Naruto-kun, don't you have another song we can sing together?!" was what a happy Ariana said, only for the girl to see a red-haired women walk up to them with a smile as she said "I'm sorry girls but my little Naru-chan can't sing with you anymore since we have to leave now".

"Aaaaawww!" said all the girls in unison with Naruto chuckling as he said to them "Hey don't worry. I'm sure the next time we meet again we can sing some more. By then, I'm dead sure I'll have much more fun songs to sing".

"Are you Naruto-kun's kaa-chan?" asked Jhene with Kushina nodding at her as she replied while caressing Jhene's right cheek "Yes I am, little Hime. Thank you for keeping my sochi company while I was gone. He normally spends his time writing songs all by himself when I'm not with him, and even when I send him out to play, he just sits by himself since all the other children are told not to play with him".

(Kehlani)-"Our parents told us to stay away from Naruto".

(Tinashe)-"But we all think they wrong about how they feel about what happened".

(Jhene Aiko)- "We don't mind being friends with Naruto-kun because we can see his smart, strong and cute(blushes)".

(Selena Gomez)- "In short, Miss Kushina, we all like Naruto a lot-"

(Ariana Grande)- "(stands up with her right first in the air)Yeeeeeaaaaah! And we are gonna get married to him when we grow up since we all love him!...(eye-widens)Oops...I said too much didn't I?(rubs the back of her head sheepishly and slowly sits down)".

The was an awkward pause for a moment after Ariana said her statement, then laughter broke out as soon as the silence left with Naruto just looking on with a true smile planted on his face watching the moment before him with his mother rubbing his back soothingly.

The joyful moment was ended when the parents of the individual girls came up to them and took them away from Naruto and Kushina glaring and scolding their daughters individually. Naruto was about to sigh sadly at the girls leaving him like all the other kids did when they were approached him, but his expression was changed when his mother motioned him to see the girls all sending him winks, whispers of 'See you later' and a kiss strangely enough from Selena making Naruto blush as he said "Those...are some girls I just met, Kaa-chan".

"(Giggles) They certainly are, but I have a feeling you will meet them again in the future, Naru-chan. Maybe that short girl will be right about you marrying them all when you grow up. I can already see all of them kissing you and hugging you from all angles-

"K-kaa-chan!" said a furiously blushing Naruto with Kushina giggling again as she spoke...

"Oh come on, Naru-chan, I'm just playing. But there is nothing wrong with falling for all them at the same time your current age. They all look incredibly gorgeous as they are now. Imagine when they grow up to be teenagers how amazing they will look! I bet-

"Kaa-chan! Stop putting pictures in my head and let's go home already! Ugh!".

"Fufufufu- Okay okay, Naru-chan, I'll stop... _Fufufu._ _(Sighs happily)_ _I hope what she said becomes true though. My son deserves better then the life were living(smiles warmly)_ _Even if it does seem completely impossible in the society we live in for my sochi-kun to be in that sort of relationship. But life has a way of working out on it's own. I just have this feeling inside me my sochi will be really happy one day_ _"_.

 _ **The Present(2013)**_

"Naru-chan...Naruto...Naru-chan wake up".

Inside a mansion sleeping soundly in his own room is one Naruto Uzumaki looking more older with his height being 5'8 and his figure looking like the figure of an athlete with muscles all in the right places and his hair gaining more spikes with his whisker marks never leaving him.

Standing at the side of his bed is one Kushina Uzumaki holding a tray of breakfast trying to wake up Naruto, and she did as the blonde-haired Uzumaki sat up while saying "Good morning Kaa-chan. Thanks for waking me up just so I can to go to _**'Hell'**_ ".

"Now don't be like that, Naruto-chan.(Sighs) The only reason I sent you to college is so you don't end up sitting here doing nothing for the rest of your life and get more lazy as the months go by like most of the other boys in your age who have finished school but have no vision in life".

"But I do have a vision in life, Kaa-chan! You of all people should know that".

"I know you do, my little maelstrom" said Kushina as she rubbed Naruto's right cheek soothingly and continued "And I support your decision to do music completely. That's why I decided to get you enrolled into University to study Sound Engineering so you can do everything yourself, and look at how that has helped you so far!".

Naruto growled in annoyance of his mother being right as he responded "I was able to compose and master my first EP and mixtape on my own. But still, Kaa-chan. I could just drop out and I can maybe make some more money by pushing my music more on the net and getting some gigs. As it is right now, the song I recently made only has like a hundred views on soundcloud then 87 views on Youtube for the music video I made for it using 8 months worth my saved up allowance, and I don't get into social media to distribute it right because of fucking studying all the time".

"Hm! You'll be surprised when you log into your accounts, Naruto-chan. I think today just might your luckiest day" said Kushina as she placed the tray food down and left Naruto's bedroom but not before kissing him on the forehead and brushing his hair lovingly.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at what his mother said, and walked over to his laptop as he switched it on and check both his Youtube account and his Soundcloud account. What he saw made him eye-widen to unrealistic proportions with his jaw gaping as he said "No way...This can't be right! How did this even happen?! The song is not even 4 months old yet and I only uploaded the video two ago!...And why do I get the feeling there are some people I know all too well responsible for this...(Sigh) You know what, I'll check into this when I get back".

With that said, Naruto left to take a bath then came back into his room to put on some regular clothes being some red and white Jordans with white socks, Jean shorts and a long black T-shirt.

He put on his white Nike back pack and pocketed his iPHONE then left his room. He walked over to his mom then hugged her as he said "Maybe you're right mom. But then again, I've never had a lucky day before in my life".

"(Shakes head negatively) You did when you were 8 years old. You just don't remember. Now get going mister. You don't wanna be late again" said Kushina with Naruto leaving the house as he said his goodbye to Kushina leaving her alone in the house.

After a few seconds of silence, Kushina smiled warmly to herself as she said "Looks like they all finally remembered...It sure looks like it. All that's left is for them to come and see him so he can remember them too...(Sighs Happily)"...

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN/: That's the first chapter, and I already people are gonna correct me on how the ladies' looks and their ages. Again I don't expect a huge response but if you guys want more then give as much reviews as you can. If the review number hits 15 I'll know you guys want more. Until then please remember to stay cool, look cool, be cool and DON'T FRONT-(Joey Bada$$)**


	2. From Raggs To Riches& Bches

**Summary: Let me get this straight about me. I had a bad life growing up. My dad died while my mom gave birth to me and I've been hated by everyone as if I don't belong in this world. That all changed when I used my talent to strive and meet 5 girls, and my life is now every man's dream. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the guy you wanna be**

 **Talented Naruto: He can sing, rap and compose beats**

 **Harem: Selena Gomez, Tinashe, Jhene Aiko, Kehlani, Ariana Grande. I will probably add more as the story goes.**

 **Lemons will occur**

 **AN/: Well...you guys made me eat my words. The response was huuuuuuge. I mean seriously, I was not expecting such high praises from you guys, but then again, I've been told that unique ideas are what gets you the biggest crowd in fanfiction. Anyways, among some of the reviews, there is one that has me a bit confused which says something about this fic not being allowed because it has real life people in it. Buddy, tv shows have real life people in them and last time I checked, I'm pretty sure fanfiction has a license for us to use real people in our fics so I'm not exactly sure where are you getting at here.**

 **Next time, clarify that you don't like what I'm doing instead of shooting flame blanks at me. The only way this fic can't be allowed is if I'm making money out of it, and if you still think what I'm doing is wrong then about you check Archives Of Our Own. THEY PRACTICALLY GIVE YOU OPTIONS TO THROW IN ANY CHARACTER FROM ANY REALITY INTO A STORY!**

 **To everyone else who reviewed, thank you very much, and I'm planning on adding two women to the list, but I'm just not sure who should be added. I'll go ahead and make a poll on my profile soon as possible but here is the list you guys can choose from:**

 **Kali Uchis**

 **Miley Cyrus**

 **Cassie**

 **You guys can request who else can I add to the list by reviewing, but the one important thing about the girls is that they have to be in their 20s! Not under 20 like Willow Smith, or beyond twenty like Ciara or Mariah Carey**

 **IN**

 **HER**

 **20'S!**

 **Maybe after today I'll put up the poll. And for the love of God, don't scream Taylor Swift or Kim Kardashian, or Nicki Minag.**

 **So anyways, if you haven't read the AN/: of the first chapter, let me remind you that the chapters of this story will be short, but updates could happen faster because of the length of the story.**

 **That's all I have to say for now so please enjoy this chapter and please R &R!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Previously on Life, Love & Music...**_

" _ **No way...This can't be right! How did this even happen?! The song is not even 4 months old yet and I only uploaded the video two weeks ago!...And why do I get the feeling there are some people I know all too well responsible for this...(Sigh) You know what, I'll check into this when I get back".**_

 _ **With that said, Naruto left to take a bath then came back into his room to put on some regular clothes being some red and white Jordans with white socks, Jean shorts and a long black T-shirt.**_

 _ **He put on his white Nike back pack and pocketed his iPHONE then left his room. He walked over to his mom then hugged her as he said "Maybe you're right mom. But then again, I've never had a lucky day before in my life".**_

" _ **(Shakes head negatively) You did when you were 8 years old. You just don't remember. Now get going mister. You don't wanna be late again" said Kushina with Naruto leaving the house as he said his goodbye to Kushina leaving her alone in the house.**_

 _ **After a few seconds of silence, Kushina smiled warmly to herself as she said "Looks like they all finally remembered...It sure looks like it. All that's left is for them to come and see him so he can remember them too...(Sighs Happily)"...**_

… _ **.NOW!**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _'Man...this can't be happening to me...Those views, and the comments I'm being sent from my email about the song and the video...Everywhere I go, I hear my song playing at just everywhere even in internet radio stations like BBC radio! Is this how it feels to have everyone's attention in this world?'_

Walking across the busy streets of Brooklyn, Naruto could hear his song playing in just about everywhere. While most people didn't see him, others did because of the music video he has and the comments the blonde Uzumaki heard from the people he walked by had him raising his eyebrow in wonder...

"Hey-..Hey there he is! That's the guy".

"OMG! He looks so cute in real life! Are those whiskermarks even real?!".

"Yeah. I heard from somebody that he was actually born with them!".

"Forget those whisker marks, looks at his figure! You can tell that he must be ripped from under neath that shirt! And he has such an amazing voice!".

"Yo I heard this guy's mixtape, he makes some sick ass beats my n**ga! This might be the first asain male to make it big around the world in Hip-Hop".

"What about Jin?".

"Jin? You mean the underground cat from china? Nah that n**ga wack when he makes songs. That's why his still battle ni**gas instead. I heard this dude is from Japan and he has some South African heritage in him too- Shit! I think he must fucking Jhene Aiko-

"Why you say that? Because they both from Japan my n**ga?(deadpan)".

Chuckling to himself, Naruto walked on as he picked up pace as he thought to himself...

 _'Just wait till I somehow get approach by huge record label with a record deal...Ha! As if that will ever happen. Internet sensations come and go all the time meaning this song will probably be yesterday's news by next week...but I still can't shake off this feeling that there are some people responsible for the song to be this big instantly. It's as if this person or these people are some old friends who probably remembered me once they got into some high places while I don't!'._

 _ **(?)-"Our parents told us to stay away from Naruto".**_

 _ **(?)-"But we all think their wrong about how they feel about what happened".**_

 _ **(?)- "We don't mind being friends with Naruto-kun because we can see his smart, strong and cute(blushes)".**_

 _ **(?)- "In short, Miss Kushina, we all like Naruto a lot-"**_

 _ **(?)- "(stands up with her right first in the air)Yeeeeeaaaaah! And we are gonna get married to him when we grow up since we all love him!...(eye-widens)Oops...I said too much didn't I?(rubs the back of her head sheepishly and slowly sits down)".**_

 _'Uhg! This won't stop bothering me up until I do something about it!...You know what? I'm just gonna focus on school for now. It's my last year so I should just go ahead and do my best'..._

 _ **Sometime Later**_

 _'…..Okay...now I can't focus anymore...'._

Naruto, who was sitting inside of a huge university classroom trying to listen to the lecture, couldn't do nothing as almost all the people in the room where giving him all sort of looks, and none of them seem to be negative!...well sure jealousy from some of the teens in the room who are musicians kind of counts, but again, it's nothing like Naruto had to deal with when he was still younger.

Feeling somebody tapping his shoulder, Naruto looked to his left to see a tall black man wearing a grey shirt underneath a black jacket that has the face of a panda on it, a pair of skin tight jeans and black, blue and yellow Air Jordans...

"Ey man...are you that n**ga that made that song that's hot on the block right now? Yo check it, my name is Desiigner bruh".

"Uh yeah it's me...A pleasure to meet you, man" said Naruto the man who calls himself Desiigner, then continued "Are you-...are you gonna ask me to listen to your demo like all the other posers and jack asses did in this room that were treating me like dirt before my name meant something?-

"Nah man! It's nothing like that bruh. I'm already blowing up in the net too but not as much as you though. All I'm saying is that if you ever need anything, just holla at ya boy on isntagram and I'll get it for ya. I like the shit you be dropping bruh. It's all real. I went to all the rap battles you did, I know the skill you packing my n**ga. I am a little skeptical about 5 famous female celebs talking about you so fast as if they know you well, but hey, my pops always said that we live-

"In a small world" said Naruto finishing Desiigner's statement causing the both of them to chuckle as they did a fist pump, but Naruto froze in his chuckling as he asked "Wait five famous women said something about me?".

"Yeah man!" said Desiigner "I mean social media doesn't know about it yet since they was talking on some underground celebrity chatting app, but I'm using so I'm telling you these ladies, they might be the reason why just blew up so fast like Arab attacks".

"Haaahaaaa I see what you did there. Good thing people have almost forgot about 911 or else that line would be a bad joke".

"Shit ain't that the truth".

Naruto and Desiigner kept there quiet conversation going for a while, but it soon stopped when someone walked into the room and whispered something in the lecturer's right ear causing the said person to turn to the class and say "Class I just got a message from the headmaster of the University that someone amongst us here will be living us for good due to some 'special circumstances'. Will Naruto Uzumaki please follow this nice young lady out to the Headmaster's office please, and thank you for being apart of our class. I wish you the best of luck on your future endeavors!".

The whole class froze up at this, then turned there attention to Naruto who sighed as he said "I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to this".

"Hm(smirks) This right here? The stares? That ain't nothing. Your whole life is about to change my n**ga. You best make sure you know who your reals friends are right now while you still can".

Frowning at Desiigner's last statement he stood and took his bag but not be giving Desiigner his phone number and whispered to him "For what it's worth I think we should hang out some time bro. Give me a call as soon as this fake hype blows over which I am sure it will...And also...I don't really have real friends-...at least I don't remember having them anyways".

Naruto walked out of the class with the lady dressed in a business outfit wearing some glass as her skin appears to be somewhat pale and her hair is covered by a red hair wig from what Naruto can see and she has a lot of tattoos on both of her arms with some appearing on the fingers of her hands and her neck and shoulders. As soon as he left he could already hear the explosive chatter that was happening in the classroom about him...

"Not even a second later and people can't wait to talk about me...so uhm, I'm sure you already know my name...would you mind tell me yours, Miss?".

"My name doesn't mean anything. I'm not even suppose to tell you anything. Just relax Mister Uzumaki. Today is your lucky day(smiles warmly)".

"That's the second time I have heard that today" said Naruto as he continued to follow the lady, then stopped when they reached their intended destination with the woman saying "Just wait outside. I'll go in and get your papers".

"Eh? What papers?" asked Naruto with the lady telling him nothing as she went in leaving him alone for a minute...then came out again with two framed certificates handing them over to Naruto who eye-widened at them and said...

"How-...when...How in the-...One is a degree in Sound Engineering and the other is a Master's Degree in music composition? I DIDN'T EVEN STUDY MUSIC COMPOSITI-

"Shhhh(places her finger on Naruto's mouth and whispered into his ear) Nobody needs to know that. What matters is that your done with school now. Now come with me with me to the limo. There is a place we need to go to urgently with your mother...and by the way(smiles warmly) You're still as funny as I remembered".

"..."

"..."

"...Funny?...Hey wait up!" said Naruto as he ran after the women and caught up with her to the luxurious limo that was parked outside.

Naruto, being the gentlemen that he is, decided to open the door for the lady who nodded in thanks to him and got in, and Naruto followed only for his mouth to hang open upon seeing his mother Kushina in the limo as well dressed in a sexy red dress that hugged her figure perfectly with some red heels at her feet and her red hair being highly noticeable as it was shiny and vibrant, and the only make up she had one was her lipstick.

"Naru-chan if you keep your mouth hanging like that I might as well treat it as an ash tray" said Kushina with the women dressed in the business attire giggling at what Kushina said making Naruto close his mouth and say...

"K-kaa-chan...what's going on? Do you have a hand in my song blowing up in the net too? Why did the university send me off with two certificates, and where are going?! Ugh! Men I haven't been this anxious since...(narrows eyes)...since...".

Seeing now was her chance, the lady sitting next to Naruto decided to take off the wig and glass causing Naruto to turn to her and look at her for a while...Then his mind was assaulted with memories of five little girls he met when he was 8 years old making Naruto freeze up in shock for moment before he said...

"Keh-...Kehlani?...Is that you?".

"(Giggles) In the flashy baby. You still remember me and others after all those years?" asked Kehlani with Naruto slowly nodded before he pinched the bridge of his nose and said...

"Kehlani...I honestly forgot about all of you...I can't believe I was such an idiot to think that, that very day was just a dream or something...Man...".

Seeing him starting to get in a bad state, Kehlani sighed as she placed her hand on his knee and spoke...

"Naruto, forgetting about us wasn't your fault. Your childhood was by far pretty rough and for you to survive, you couldn't hold on to promises you had no power over. I- no, we all knew that the day we remembered too. As a matter of fact, we started remembering that day the first time we met at an awards show two years ago, and the person who held on to your memory the most was Selena because your mom found a way to contact her while she was still working for Disney.

During these past two years, we have been trying to find a way to give you your big break, but believe me when I say it's hard to get a man to listen to you when you look as amazing as we all do(eye-rolls), especially Jhene since most of the label CEO's she approaches kept on saying they'll sign you only if she get's in bed with them.

When you dropped that single and the video, Selena and Tinashe approached Jimmy Iovine, the CEO of Interscope Records with your stuff, and they even showed him all your rap battle videos and your audition video for Idols and to say the least...the old man is seriously impressed by what you can do. Were on our way to meet him now".

Kushina nodded to everything Kehlani said and she spoke as well...

"The girls gave me call after you left to ask me to come with and act as your manager when you meet Jimmy-san...That and they wanna see if I still look as young as I did before".

"That explains why you are dressed as if your going on the date to end all dates" said Naruto with deadpan causing the two ladies in the limo to laugh at him, but the laughing stopped as Naruto placed his hand on top of Kehlani's hand and say...

"(Sigh) I'm still sorry for forgetting about that day though, Kehlani. I mean, that day was probably the only day I can call the best day of my childhood hanging out with people I felt comfortable with, and it was kind of wrong for me to think you guys were just posing as friends just to hurt me later by ignoring me...Kehlani, what I'm trying to say is, thank you for before...and now. You are the only people I could call friends before and now".

"(smiles warmly) Don't mention it. And here's a little secret about all of us...(get's closer to Naruto and whispers in his ear) We all have been single these past two years. It's like Jhene said that day...we were destined to be together, and nothing could stop that from happening(giggles)".

Naruto semi-blushed at what she said, but quickly shook it off not wanting his mind to ponder into thinking of 'rated-R thoughts' of the girls, but froze mid way as he said "Matte...did you just say what I think you just said?".

Not saying anything to him, Kehlani winked him with Kushina laughing as she said "Your father would be laughing at you in Heaven right now, Naru-chan. He always thought you would be a womanizer but not in this wa-

"Kaa-chan!".

"What?(Grins) I'm telling it how I see it, Naru-chan". Naruto grumbled at his mother while saying "Sometimes I feel like my life is some Japanese romance novel or anime, or maybe it's being written down by some black guy thinking I deserve to be the epitome of a guy who goes from being lonely to being the most loved dude in the universe, or go from raggs to riches".

"In your case I would say raggs to Bitches, Naru-cha-

"KAA-CHAN!" said a furiously blushing Naruto with Kushina laughing at him, but his embarrassment only increased when Kehlani added to Kushina's statement "I don't mind being called your bitch, Naruto, so long as I'm top bitch in your harem(winks at him with a seducing smile)".

Fortunately, or unfortunately for Naruto, the limbo finally reached his destination with Kehlani, Kushina and Naruto exiting the vehicle entering a coffee shop that has the sign 'closed' on it.

As soon as Naruto entered the shop and closed the door behind him then turn-

"KAWAIIIIIII!".

Two feminine figures jumped him causing him to fall down whilst he was holding them. Taking a closer look to see who was playing with hair and whiskers, he saw it was none other then Jhene Aiko now more taller then she was before with her hair still being a shiny black going past her neck covering her ears as she is dressed in a cream white vest that has the bottom cut off exposing her slim waste and stomach, cream white shorts that show off her smooth legs and black sandals, and Ariana Grande who is also taller with her hair still tied in the same position but her figure appears to be slightly thicker as she is dressed in black corset and red flat shoes.

Before Naruto could say anything, the two ladies where pulled of him by Kehlani who said "For crying out loud it's been 13 years and you guys are still acting like your shoe sizes around him!".

"(Sticks out her tongue) Whatever Kehli! I just miss Naruto-kun and those whisker marks so much!(Fake crying) It's been so looooong!" said Arian who ran up to a standing Naruto and jumped him wrapping her legs around his waste with Naruto catching her as he smiled at her while saying "It's nice to see you to...Ari-chan. It's been a while since I last saw you in that cute little Onzy. You still watch cartoons?".

"I never stopped! It keeps all the perverts away from me!" was what Ariana replied to Naruto as she got off of him but still held on to his embrace.

Walking up to hug Naruto is Jhene who spoke to him in Japanese "Sore wa zuttozutto, watashinounmei no hitostsu(It's been so long, my destined one)".

Hearing what she said, Naruto's smile only got more bright with life as he replied to her also in his native language "Watashi wa anata no koto o wasurete shimatta to wa omotte imasen(I can't believe I have forgotten about you, my dearest one)...But your beautiful names had managed to remain somehow. It's such a shame they still don't compare to how beautiful you and the others look like.(Chuckles) And look at you, Ari-chan! I only noticed now how tall you have gotten since the last time I saw you!".

"(grins from ear to ear with eye smiles)Ha-...(steps back from the hug and places her hands on her hips narrowing her eyes) Are you being sarcastic like Nashe and Selena are about my height, Naruto-kun?" asked Ariana with Naruto chuckling as he said "Would you hate me if I was?". Being silent for a moment while giving Naruto a small glare, Ariana sighed tiredly as she said "I could never get mad at that whiskered face of yours for long".

Hearing footsteps coming towards him, Naruto turned to see Tinashe being more taller then the last time he saw her with her hair being longer and more beautiful as she is dressed in a red Nike T-shirt and a Gucci skirt that ended at her knees and she has on a par of red and black Adidas sneakers with long white socks ending at her knees, and Selena Gomez also looking taller and stunning wearing an orange vest with a black and white long sleeve leather jacket on top if it with an All Star wrist band on her left hand and Louis Vuitton watch on her right hand, some worn out tight jeans and a pair of all black Reebok sneakers.

Jhene separated herself from the hug for Selena and Tinashe to hug Naruto as well, and the tall blonde-haired Uzumaki eye-widened at seeing the two magnificent ladies for the first time since that day as he said "My God! Is that you Selena? I thought I recognized every time I was watching Wizards of Waverly Place when I was a kid. And Nashe-chan...man...look at how you turned out. I'm sure you have to beet men with a baseball bat to keep them away from you. Why didn't remember this whole time when I saw all of you on the net and TV?!".

"This might sound flat and all, but I personally think God wanted this day to happen so you wouldn't have to feel lonely watching us get famous, or meeting other people with you still struggling to be accepted and acknowledged" said Tinashe, with Jhene nodding at her statement as she said "I believe the same thing as well, Naruto-kun. And my oh my, Kushina-san...you haven't aged one bit! How do you do it?".

The rest of the girls turned to Kushina with eyes filled with curiosity and wonder, and the red-headed Uzumaki laughed at them for a while before she spoke...

"That...is a trade secret, girls. But it has been so long since I've seen all of you. Look at how much you girls have grown now. Your parents must so proud of you all! I know I am, demo, Ariana, remember what you said to my Naru-chan that day before you all left?".

"(Nods) We spent these last two years thinking it over, and we all decided to agree to it, Kushina-okaa-san(grins with eye smiles) We haven't told our parents yet though".

"Told them what? What are you all talking about" asked Naruto, causing the girls to eye-widen for a moment then act normal with Selena holding Naruto's hand and walking forcefully pulling him with as she said "N-nothing you need to know. Naruto, I would like for you to meet my boss, James Iovine aka Jimmy. He is the chairman and CEO of Interscope Records. Me and the girls have been showing him a lot of your work and he would like to speak to you on giving you some employment in his company".

Naruto was now standing in front of a table and three chairs and one of the chairs was occupied by a bold elderly man wearing an NY cap on his head and some reading glasses, and for clothes this elderly man was wearing what looks to be the uniform of an FBI agent except the labels were changed to the logo of Interscope Records and he had on some old white Nike shoes.

The elderly man stood up and shacked Naruto's right hand with his left hand as he said "Well well well. If it isn't the currently hottest music sensation of Brooklyn, Naruto Uzumaki".

"(Grins) It's an honor to meet, mister Iovine" said Naruto with the old man identified as Jimmy Iovine responding "Like wise kid. And please, it's Mr. Jimmy. Nobody calls me Mr. Iovine except for my housekeeper".

Naruto chuckled at Jimmy's statement, but turned to see his mother walk up to him causing Jimmy to slightly eye-widen before he took hold of Kushina's right hand and kissed it as he said "Ah~ And you must be Kushina Uzumaki, mother of this talented and gifted young man here. Heck, I used to see your face back on ESPN competing in Marshall Arts tournaments looking a ton of dynamite ready to explode at any minute, and now you look wiser, more calm and more mature then you ever did".

"Fufufu...A lot can change once you settle down with someone and have son with them. Being a mother has showed me that living up to somebody's expectations isn't what's best for you, but choosing your own path in life is the only way you can enjoy life to the fullest" said Kushina with Jimmy nodding to her statement as he sat down and responded "Those are some wise words, Lady Kushina. Now then, before start with business, I just have to say one thing...Kid, I have a lot friends in high places that surround themselves with a tone of women all the time, but never before have I ever since women who cherish the man they care about like these five. Selena has had some ups and downs in her acting and music career, but I've sure as hell never seen her become so determined and focused as she was when she talked to me about you.

I can say the same for all of them, and I can see what you bring out of them. On camera, they each have their different persona's pleasing the masses, but when they around you, it's as if you bring some kind of inner child out in all of them...an Inner child they were force to bury because of their pasts, but from what I know, it was you're memory that set them free...Fuck I wish I had that kind of hold over my wife, kid(chuckles)".

Jhene, Selena, Tinashe, Kehlani and Ariana all gave a truethful smile at Naruto who at first froze but then smiled at the memory of singing with the girls have the best time of his life, then he turned back to Jimmy and replied to his statement "Believe me when I tell you that at first...I actually thought these girl were angels sent by my late father to look after me when I first met them...but now I kinda believe it. I'm not sure I have a hold over them, but If I do then I'm glad, because I can see that my relationship with them when we were kids actually grew stronger from a far distance without having to see them all the time".

"Hm(smirks) You got something special going on here kid. Make sure you never loose it". Naruto nodded with honesty at Jimmy's statement, and Kushina was the one to speak this time as she said "I'll definitely make sure he doesn't. He knows he'll get the frying pan if he ever hurts these girls by-

"Kaa-chan!" said Naruto, and everyone in the room laughed at the antics of the two Uzumaki with Kushina playfully shrugging her shoulders as she said "I'm just playing, Naru-chan! I know you wouldn't hurt a fly...well except for when it's trying to get in your most precious food. Only then will you hurt a fly".

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Naruto calmed himself down as he said to Jimmy "Anyways. How about we get down to business, Jimmy, before my mom starts talking about my most embarrassment moments of my childhood and say it's all~ cute like all the mothers do when their trying to help their kids make a great impression, only to do the opposite".

"Alright then. Okay so from what I've seen in the rap battles you took part off, you have a serious undefeated streak that is feared by a lot of people in both NY and LA. You made one or two appearances in the King Of The Dot tournaments but you never stuck around since the tournament is international requiring you to travel the world to battle other battle rappers across the world. Still, your skill is superb and you, unlike all the other rappers that make trash in the Demo cabinet of my office, know what you say and you mean what you say. The mixtape you released is by far some impressive stuff not to laugh at. You have almost all the flows down, you use a lot of figures of speech in your verses, and you can make some pretty catchy hooks for all your songs.

Your singing on the other hand is a blessing from the skies. I heard a lot of singing back in my day, but your voice is honestly awesome kid. I hear from Selena that you started writing your own songs back when you were a kid. Is that right?".

"Uh yeah, I did. I actually still have most of the stuff I wrote from then and I've manage to memorize it. I can sing a verse and hook I wrote from when I was nine years old. That's if you want me to, Mister Jimmy" said Naruto, with Jimmy nodding to him to do so making Naruto clear his throat before he sang...

 **Play: Justin Bieber – Heartbreaker(AN/: I already know most of you are gonna skip this)**

 **Girl don't know I feel**

 **Since you been away...Oh baby**

 **Any chance that you can take my call**

 **If I got you today, Oh?**

 **Girl you say, that you don't wanna talk but it's cool**

 **I've been thinking about you all day long**

 **Hoping you'll pick up your phone**

 **Girl I know, that I don't wanna lose your love**

 **Oh baby...Oh baby**

 **Oh girl I got a secret place that we can go**

 **'Cause I really wanna be alone**

 **Baby nobody else gotta know**

 **Just meet later on the low**

 **Don't tell me your my heart~breaker**

 **'Cause girl My Heart's~ Breaking**

 **Don't tell me your my heart~breaker**

 **'Cause girl My Heart's~ Breaking**

 **End Song**

There was silence after Naruto sang with all the girls having watery eyes at just hearing Naruto sing again after such a long time, but it was the lyrics that captured their hearts the most.

The silence was gone when Jimmy started clapping and everyone else followed with Kushina making a whistle with the pinky fingers of her hands as Jimmy said "Damn it Kid. You really are good, but why did you not continue competing in Idols? I heard you tore up the invite after you got it".

Naruto had a sad smile on his face when he responded to Jimmy's question as he said to him...

"I tore it up when I saw all those people who came to idols with their hopes and dreams intact praying to get a chance to go on idols and maybe win. I only entered because my mom thought it would be fun for me. All that did was remind me that I shouldn't play around with my talent because there are other people out there dying to have what I have".

"Hahaaa! Kid you have spoken just the words I've been waiting hear from someone like you. Trust me when I say all the famous people don't think like that anymore. Some, who's names I won't mention, have become egotistic after winning idols and that's why I always sit down to get to know my artists better before I even sign them. The board says that's bad for business but fuck them. The only thing those old fools care about is making their fat pockets more fat then a usual overweight Burger king customer. Stupid idiots". Said Jimmy, and everyone in the room laughed at what he said with Selena adding to his statement as she said "I can vouch for that. Those people never stop telling me what do with my music and how I should look. It's always, don't wear this and, don't sing that. Put on less clothes and eat more so your ass can get bigger- Ugh!".

"Amen to that" said Tinashe as she continued "You should see what their putting Rihana and Miley through. And a person watching would think they act like that because they want to(shakes her head negatively)".

"I fired my manager when he kept on telling me to be in a relationship with Big Sean. I told him straight I don't wanna do that...(blushes) Then I ranted to him about Naruto-kun being a far better rapper then him and I would rather make a sex tape with him instead of Big Sean or any man for that matter...Oooooh I said that out loud didn't I?" said Ariana getting shocked looks from everyone especially Naruto with Jhene being the one to speak as she said "Wow, Ari-chan...I did not know you felt that strong for Naruto-kun...I mean, we knew you did but...just wow! Sore wa kureijidesu(That's crazy)".

Naruto, not wanting the awkwardness to last long, cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention as he said "Ahem! M-moving right along, I've also wrote some rap songs when I was 15. That was actually around the time I started falling in love with Hip-Hop because of Eminem, Lil Wayne, Common, Kid Kudi, Lupe Fiasco and a friend of mines I grew up with who calls himself Joey Bada$$ today".

"Really now? Do you also have a verse you can drop for me? I've already heard your Material through your battles but I just wanna conform you as good as your videos say" asked Jimmy with Naruto wholeheartedly nodding to the request and took out his iPHONE out to play a beat and say...

 **(Play BET cypher 2011 Kendrick Lamar's verse. Some of the words will be changed).**

" **Pushing a hoopty bumping the fugees, my life is a scary movie, your life is a male groupie. Whirlpool broke the handle with 22 Uzi's, stuffed it in my mouth and CACK CACK CACK, killed the rappers that knew me. Brooklyn's most wanted, I live my life in dungeon, came out a dragon I can probably touch the sun with my bare hands. What are your plans to win a Grammy? sweet taste of Victory, like Oprah's punany. Don't judge me that's just some irony, trust me. I like to laugh and get lucky, my sense of humor is rumored to be a Gemini's company come with me in the planet rock and I plan to rock a plantation chasing many legends that made it.**

 **Face it you will never be Pac 10 even the planet stop, I'm 2012 on a 12-inch, aiming straight at your pelvis. Elvis would come back as a black if you was hot, your just a mascot on Kim Kardashian ass-shot. Yeah".**

"OOOOOOOOOH" was what the girls yelled with Jimmy nodding slowly at Naruto's verse, and Kushina smiled with an eye-roll as she said "That's my Naru-chan. Always out to impress the masses with his words".

Once everyone quieted down, Jimmy reached for a brief case at his feet then placed it on the table opening it and taking out the contents which what appears to be printed pages stapled it together, and handed it to the blonde-haired Uzumaki in front as he said...

"Alright kid. I think I've made my decision, and I think it would be in mine, my company, and more importantly your best interest to let you work for Interscope Records. From what I have seen AND heard today, I can already see the waves you'll be making in the music industry, and as selfish as this might sound, I can't let the other record labels get their dirty hands on you then turn around and offer peanuts for your superb and powerful skill and raw talent. This contract will be working for the span of 4 years, and I've had my lawyers work on the clause inside there with one of them being those 4 years are for you to decide how many albums would you like to release along with the budgets for all your projects being discussed with me and my group of attorneys.

Once you sign this contract, by the end of the day, you will receive...(takes out a pen and small note from the suitcase, rights down something then passes the note to Naruto)...this much money, and it is absolutely your pocket cash to go crazy with...but I would advice you not to spend it all in one day, kid(smirks). I can already tell you do like fancy things, but that's not uncommon for a guy your age anyways".

Naruto looked at the small note with wide eyes, then passed it on to his mother Kushina who also had the same reaction as she said...

"My God...this much? Is this really necessary? I mean, I understand that my son is a good investment Jimmy-san, but you might have to break a bank for this much money".

"(Smirks) Lady, this son of yours is something reeeeaaaaally special. When he sings he can control the tone, tempo, pitch, volume and pace of his voice making him the ultimate weapon of any label that signs him. And his state of mind, skill and overall ability to rap could make him one of the best to ever raise in the City where Hip-Hop was born. In fact, with some help from some producers I know in and outside the label, Naruto could become the next best thing in the music industry. And don't get me started on the kid's ethnicity. He may have a lot of Japanese in him, but I understand he also has some German, Brazilian and African ethnicity in him too making him be able to throw around the N-word like that Drake kid can even though his skin color says he can't.

Long story short, your kid isn't just a diamond in the rough, he is the ONLY...diamond in the rough".

Silence rained down as the girls were trying to guess how much is the amount Naruto was being offered, and Naruto sat there reading the contract as best as he can to his abilities with his mother doing the same.

"Please, take your time. I completely understand this a lot to process so don't feel pressured, kid. If you aren't happy with the rules, regulations and clause in there then I can draw up a-...Oh! You already signed everything in there!" said a slightly surprised Jimmy who was handed back the contract by a grinning Naruto who responded to his statement "If I've learned one thing growing up Mister Jimmy...it's to never look a gift horse in the mouth...no wait. I don't think the saying goes like that, but I'm sure you get what I mean.(Stands up and motions a hand shake with his right hand) I appreciate the offer you have given, Mister Jimmy, and I believe my employment will be a joyful, profitable and an unforgettable one just as much as Interscope Records will find it as well".

Jimmys stood from his sit and shook Naruto's hand with a smirk on his face as he said back to him "Like wise kid...Likewise-

"Wooohoooo! LET'S POP SOME CHAMPAIGN IN THIS BITCH! NARUTO-KUN HAS FINALLY GOTTEN HIS BIG BREAK LIKE ALL OF NOW!" Yelled Ariana as he pulled out a bottle of champaign from behind the counter and pop it open with Jhene and Tinashe getting behind the contour of the Coffee shop putting on some aprons as they started working on a cake for everyone, and Selena and Kehlani walked over to Naruto and dragged him away from his Mother and Jimmy who both smiled seeing the ladies all surround him as Kushina said "To think my son spent his childhood wishing to be noticed by others and loved by others is finally coming true. I have prayed and prayed for his life to be better then what it was before, and now it finally is. Thank you for giving my son this opportunity, Jimmy-san".

"Ah but I'm not the person you should be thanking Miss Kushina...It's those girls over there who busted their asses off to get people to notice Naruto these past two years. If you ask me, I think God himself applied what is known as a Butterfly effect to Naruto's life" said Jimmy with Kushina nodding to his statement and adding on "The day he met them when they were still young, led up this very day..I see it now. Well...I can already see the commotion that's gonna happen once word gets out about not just my son signing with Interscope Records but also the relationship he has with those girls".

"You noticed the reporters from the KFC opposite to us, didn't you? (Chuckles) You have some seriously sharp senses, Miss Kushina" said Jimmy. Kushina shrugged her shoulders as she responded to his statement...

"Old habits never die. Ever since the day he was born, I became more vigilant of the enemies me and his father made over the years, and I only started sleeping more when Naruto started being able to protect himself. Now can finally sleep peacefully knowing that his future is now secure just as his father wanted it to be".

"Secure? Heh(Grins) Your son's life will be anything but secure from now on, miss Kushina. That little harem he has is already enough evidence to show how much he will be envied, and hated by his peers".

"Oh I know that...(grins at the scene of Naruto laughing with the girls)...I already know what's ahead of him. I just hope he knows too, otherwise he might get a headache from everything if he doesn't find way to face it all. But I trust my Naru-chan to face life with his head held up high grinning like a cunning fox ready to take anything on...I'm sure he'll be fine...(Sighs happily and smiles warmly)...".

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: There you have. That was chapter 2 of Life, Love and Drama. If you guys seriously want more I'm gonna have to sit down and think of how the plot of the story should go since I do want this story be very intriguing and interesting to read. If you guys have read the whole thing, you'll notice that Naruto has made a friend out of Desiigner. If you can guess who else will be his next friend to have, I'll let you choose who get's to have Naruto's virginity in the first lemon of the story.**

 **Here's a clue...STRAIGHT UP!**

 **Whoever get's it first wins. That's all I have time for today so please remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and CALL YOU'RE FRIENDS AND LET'S GET DRUNK!- Young Thug.**


	3. The First Day Of Power

**Summary: Let me get this straight about me. I had a bad life growing up. My dad died while my mom gave birth to me and I've been hated by everyone as if I don't belong in this world. That all changed when I used my talent to strive and meet 5 girls, and my life is now every man's dream. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the guy you wanna be. Whirlpool**

 **Talented Naruto: He can sing, rap and compose beats**

 **Harem: Selena Gomez, Tinashe, Jhene Aiko, Kehlani, Ariana Grande. I will probably add more as the story goes.**

 **Lemons will occur**

 **AN/: First off, thank you all for the response I received, and I'm glad a high majority of you guys like this story a lot because if that wasn't the case I would have long froze the fic in mid air and moved onto something else.**

 **Secondly, I like all the comments and suggestions I got from you guys mainly because they have helped me to sit down re think a lot of stuff in this story.**

 **For example, there is a guest who reviewed saying this:**

" **This story so far is great. I like it very much. It's enjoyable to read. But you are giving Naruto a little too much at the same time. I'm not against him the thing and compliments but anyone I mean anyone will get cocky after hearing these things so tone down a bit. Let the relationship with the girls take it's time. Give each of them some time rather than to throw themselves at him. About having another girl select from Miley Cyrus and Taylor Swift".**

 **To the person who made this review, if you have read the last chapter, Naruto did mention to Jimmy that he can see that the relationship he has with the girls grew over time without having to be with them. In any case, I would say this solidifies my reason for rushing the individual relationships Naruto has with the girls, but it's really not.**

 **In this case, 4 out of five of the girls have gone through their own person traumas growing up that has brought them closer to the brink of feeling what Naruto went through when he was child. These traumas have changed their views of the world and it has led them to their own reason of why they completely devote themselves to Naruto and easily give into their love for him.**

 **The fifth girl however is the one who is still unsure of her feelings, and so is Naruto since he still sees them as friends or rather older and younger sisters. But he'll accept his own feelings soon enough!**

 **In conclusion, the girls aren't throwing themselves at Naruto completely, but I guess you can say they are in some ways with a valid point at this time. I'm not a romantic guy, that I will tell you now, and most of the relationships I have been in don't give basic knowledge on how love between man and a woman should grow, so my deepest apologies if I'm making the relationship between Naruto and his girls too rushed.**

 **As for the compliments his getting, Naruto will be put to the test to see just how will he grow from them over the time of his super startdum. He might become cocky, and at the same time he could be more humble. I don't know myself, but I can't say it will be toned down if Naruto keeps on breaking records and hitting high achievements.**

 **Anyways, if you guys have questions on the fic please don't be afraid to ask them by reviewing or pm'ing. I am all ears, even to strong criticism. As for flames...they got into one ear then come out the other so-(fake smile).**

 **One last thing, another clue as to who will be Naruto's next friend is that 'he is signed to both T.I's Grand Hustle Records and Kanye's Record Label at the same time'. Remember that who ever guesses first will choose who gets to be in the first lemon with Naruto. Also, the poll will be up for the rest of the week so vote as much as you can.**

 **That's all I have time to speak for today so please enjoy this update and don't forget to R &R**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Life, Love & Music**_

" _ **To think my son spent his childhood wishing to be noticed by others and loved by others is finally coming true. I have prayed and prayed for his life to be better then what it was before, and now it finally is. Thank you for giving my son this opportunity, Jimmy-san".**_

" _ **Ah but I'm not the person you should be thanking Miss Kushina...It's those girls over there who busted their asses off to get people to notice Naruto these past two years. If you ask me, I think God himself applied what is known as a Butterfly effect to Naruto's life" said Jimmy with Kushina nodding to his statement and adding on "The day he met them when they were still young, led up this very day..I see it now. Well...I can already see the commotion that's gonna happen once word gets out about not just my son signing with Interscope Records but also the relationship he has with those girls".**_

" _ **You noticed the reporters from the KFC opposite to us, didn't you? (Chuckles) You have some seriously sharp senses, Miss Kushina" said Jimmy. Kushina shrugged her shoulders as she responded to his statement...**_

" _ **Old habits never die. Ever since the day he was born, I became more vigilant of the enemies me and his father made over the years, and I only started sleeping more when Naruto started being able to protect himself. Now can finally sleep peacefully knowing that his future is now secure just as his father wanted it to be".**_

" _ **Secure? Heh(Grins) Your son's life will be anything but secure from now on, miss Kushina. That little harem he has is already enough evidence to show how much he will be envied, and hated by his peers".**_

" _ **Oh I know that...(grins at the scene of Naruto laughing with the girls)...I already know what's ahead of him. I just hope he knows too, otherwise he might get a headache from everything if he doesn't find way to face it all. But I trust my Naru-chan to face life with his head held up high grinning like a cunning fox ready to take anything on...I'm sure he'll be fine...(Sighs happily and smiles warmly)...".**_

… _ **...NOW!**_

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

In a gigantic mention that could rival the size of the white house, sleeping in one of the most luxurious rooms of the this palace is one Naruto Uzumaki sleeping soundly with something or someone under the covers above him.

After a few minutes of nothing but the sound of birds and trees shaking being heard coming from the room's opened balcony, Naruto finally started to wake up as he tried to sit up, only to feel something was on top of him. He decided to rest back as he rubbed his eyes while saying to himself...

"Ugh...What happened? Where am I?...Wait...Yesterday, I remembered the girls and I got to meet them again, I signed a contract with Mister Jimmy. Kaa-chan was there too, and we celebrated right after Mister Jimmy left. The last I remember was drinking some champagne then eating some cake that tasted strange for a second then downing one pill...hold on a minute- what is this on top of me?".

Naruto checked under the covers, and what he saw there made his face go red with drool slowly making it's way out of his mouth, but his dazed and blushing expression quickly changed to fear and despair upon taking a closer look at who the person sleeping on top of him is.

Resting on top of him with her head resting on his chest is one Ariana Grande with her hair untied with her right foot casually rubbing Naruto's left leg, and from what Naruto could feel, his right hand was touching something that is both soft yet firm at the same time, and he could feel something compared to 'nipples' on his rib cage.

Having no other choice...Naruto silently began to scream for the sealing as he comically cried and panicked, but tried not to move at all as he absolutely didn't want Ariana to wake up and see what was happening...

 _'FUUUUUUUUUUCK! I'M DEAD! I'M SOOOO DEAD! WHY IN THE HELL DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN TO ME?! Oh man! If Ari-chan wakes up I am soo~ gonna loose my two eyes, my nose and face, and more importantly(whimpers)...MY FUCKING NUTS! Fuck! The last time this happened to me was spring break, and I was seriously fucked up that time! I had too much to drink and smoke, the girl that was with me was gay and she obviously had way more X then me- I ALMOST DIED THAT TIME! Man I gotta find a way to-_

Before Naruto could finish his thoughts, He slowly turned his head in the direction to see Ariana Grande slowly wake up with her eyes opening and yawning a little. Then after a few seconds she looked up to see a scared Naruto looking directly in her eyes making her freeze up for a moment(to which Naruto was waiting for some mighty punch and slap from hell with a right foot to the crotch), only for Ariana to slowly sit up with her bare ass on his stomach making the covers fall of her making confirming she was baaaaaare~ foot naked as she stretched her arms out and yawned, then layed back down on Naruto's chest with her hands under her chin as she said...

"Hm~ Good Morning, Naruto-kun. Did you sleep well last night? I know I did(eye smiles with a grin...only to frown) Eh? Naruto-kun, are you okay? Your face is so red and your crying at the same time".

Naruto, who at this point in time looked like boy who stole something from someone and was being interrogated by his parents, was honestly crying his eyes out as he spoke with a broken voice...

"Y-yester-d-day...To-too mu-much to dr-dri-drink...St-stwank-k...(pulls back snots) Ca~a~a~ke...P-please...d-d-don't K-kill M-m-me!".

Ariana was still a little confused at seeing Naruto so broken, but she instantly knew why when she looked down at herself then looked around, causing her to giggle which then turned to full blown laughter. This made Naruto freeze up with his tears drying up, but his fear was still there believing that Ariana must be freaking pissed to laugh instead of screaming rape or scream at him in utter anger while she bashes him with a hammer or stabs him with a super sharp kitchen knife.

After few more seconds of laughter, Ariana finally calmed down as she spoke to a frightened and scared Naruto...

"Oooooooh I see what's going on here. You actually think that we did 'that' last night, and you don't remember since you got soooo drunk and high from all that champagne and space cake, and the X we all took...Well...(smiles) you can stop crying Naruto-kun. Nothing really happened. And besides, I tried so hard to get you to have your way with me but you slept the minute you got on the bed, so I just decided to sleep with you and Nashe-chan see?(Get's off Naruto to be on his right side showing his boxers were still on) Nothing happened. Now stop crying for God's sake or else...(fake crying with sniffs) Your gonna make me cry...you cute little baka".

"..."

"..."

"..."

Silence made a return in the room as Naruto froze at the response he was given by a smiling Ariana who took Naruto's arm and placed it behind her making Naruto's hand touch her buttox again as she rested her head on the right side of Naruto's chest with her small right foot rubbing up against his right leg.

The silence was gone as soon as Naruto snapped out of his stupor and gave tired sigh as he spoke...

"Okay. Let me see if I can process all of this slowly. Yesterday, after my new boss mister Jimmy left, we celebrated by poppin some champagne and eating some cake that was baked by Jhene-chan and Nashe-chan. The last thing I remember was my iPHONE getting a message that my money from the contract signing was finally deposited into my bank account, then I had too slices of that strange cake, then everything went blank from there for me. (Sigh) Ari-chan, please explain to me what the hell happened after that and(instantly looks a way when he looked down at Ariana seeing her beautiful naked form) why are you in the buff AND why were you sleeping with me that way".

"Well for starters, we all left the coffee shop in Nashe's Bimmer. You were driving us around Brooklyn buying all of us a lot of stuff, and you were driving reeeeeaaaally crazy! Like a professional dirt rally driver, or one of those crazy racers from Fast and the Furious Tokyo Drift! Your mom got us more liquor and Kehlani got us some X. Things really took a turn when you had one pill, and that's when you started acting different. It was like you became this strong, brave and crazy guy would do anything for us and you confessed your feelings to all of us and you wouldn't stop talking about how things were for you after we met as kids.

You fought a bunch of thugs and beat them all to pulp real fast when they realize who we were when we tried entering a club. You spun a doughnut while shouting 'FUCK THE WORLD. FUCK EVERYBODY! I'M THE BEST RAPPER AND SINGER AND I'M FUCKING FIVE OF THE HOTTEST BITCHES IN THE WORLD! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE! FUCK YOU! FUCK THE WORLD!' then you did some other crazy shit that impressed us all. Well not all of us since Selena was getting car sick and sick from all the booze.

Your mother, who was equally as crazy as you for some reason, dared you to either french kiss all of us or get a tatoo with all our names on the back your neck and you did both(giggles and blushes). We were all fucked up, but Selena was the only person to be a little sober as she used your money to buy this house last night around 22:00pm in the night from a desperate real estate agent she knew.

Around 12:00am in the morning we started to sing together, play tag-and-strip, then we played Nurf war before your mom took me, you and Nashe to bed".

"Are you sure that all happened, Ari-chan?" asked a frowning Naruto with Ariana nodding quickly as she replied "Hai! That's just about everything. And the reason why I'm naked is because everyone went after me first when we were playing tag-and-strip.(Frowns playfully) I can't run as fast as you all can, and I'm not a good hider! You are all so mean! Especially Jhene! She tore my panties up!".

"(Sigh)...My first day of being a famous and well establish musician, and I already let the darker side of me come out to play when the night takes the day. Real~ smooth.(Pinches the bridge of his nose using his left hand)...Ari-chan. Did I, in any way...hurt you or anybody last night?" asked Naruto. Ariana shook her head as she answered Naruto back with a look of curiosity "No. The only people you did hurt were those 2 bid thugs. Nashe's car is bit messed up but it's okay. Why do you ask?...Has this happened to you before?".

Remaining silent for a moment as Naruto flash backed for a second, he replied back to Ariana as he his expression got more dark...

"Yeah. This is the second time this has happened to me. The first time was during spring back, and that is one of things I'm forced to look back on as one of my regrets in life. You see, Ari-chan...the thing about me is that whenever I get drunk...high or totally fucked up, I actually change into this...this monster I keep locked away. It's a monster that grew inside of me since I was a kid, and I sometimes think it was born with me because every time someone tried to harm or harass my kaa-chan, I would act out violently...Really violently.

This dark side of me never lies. Whatever feelings I keep bottled up, it releases it all out, and anyone who puts my precious people in endanger becomes my target to let off some steam".

"So what your saying is, you do become someone else when you're fucked up, but you are still you?" asked Ariana with Naruto nodding slowly as he responded "Yeah. It's why I try my best to keep that part me locked away, and to make sure nobody ever gets hurt...again. That day, I hurt a lot of people, destroyed a lot property, and I lost my virginity to a lesbian. I thank god I didn't rape her still to this day because I asked if I did force myself on to her and she said no. Apparently wen I was done beating up all the people around she was the one to calm me down, and I took it as a sign that she wanted me, which in some point I was right".

No one said anything as Naruto's darkened expression never changed, and Ariana kept quiet as she processed what Naruto said causing her to think to herself as she continued to hold onto Naruto. After a while of silence between the two, Ariana finally spoke up a she said to Naruto...

"Do you want some advice, Naruto-kun?". Naruto looked confused at what Ariana was asking him, but decided to nod at her question to which she continued...

"If you want this dark side of you to stop messing things up for you, then you have to accept it, and stop bottling up all your emotions and past experiences...trust me, I know what you're going through because-...(sigh) I once kept a dark side of me lock away before I got reunited with the girls".

A look of worry came onto Naruto's face as he could see Ariana looked down on herself in anguish, and Naruto couldn't help but raise her chin so she could look at him as he said "Hey...what-...what happened to you? Did your parents do something horrible to you? Did someone touch you?".

"In a way, it's kind of both. When I was in the 7th grade, my principal and English teacher...they molested me and raped me, Naruto-kun. And nobody knew of this, not even my family and they still don't. All they thought was I was going puberty and my hormones must have made me be moody all the time.

For 7 years I have kept this buried deep inside me as I was trying to fit in like all the other girls around me. I tried being normal but no matter what I did, I couldn't be with a guy and I wouldn't let anyone touch me. I started smoking kush to try and push all my feelings down, but that only made me act out more when I was around people. The 'friends' I had also did know anything, and they were quick to ditch me when I hurt some bastard that tried to get lay'd with me.

(Sigh) Meeting the girls and remembering you made me realize what I needed to do about what happened to me and that was to tell someone I trust and care about, and they-...they quickly noticed something was wrong with me and they ASKED unlike all the other people in my life that ignored me when I constantly needed their help.

For two years, Jhene, Kehlani, Tinashe and Selena helped me to get through that bad experience in my life, and along the way, they also opened up about the bad experiences they went through too. We all got more closer to each other and my- no, our feelings for you grew stronger as we came to understand what exactly you must have gone through before we met and after.

Long story short, Naruto-kun, this darker side inside of you won't go away until you finally acknowledge it and let it be apart of you, cause if you don't...(sigh)".

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Damn...Ariana...I'm...I'm so sorry you went through that..." said Naruto who looked into Ariana's eyes with his own, but his saddened expression changed to one of shock as he blushed when Ariana came closer to kiss him deeply, then she separated herself from the kiss as she looked back at Naruto with a true smile as she said "Promise me that you won't hide anything from anyone, and you'll always be honest okay, Naruto-kun?".

"Huh...yeah...(smiles back)...Yeah...I will" was what Naruto said back to Ariana as he caressed the right side of her face then pulled her back into another long kiss as they tongue wrestled with Ariana loosing causing her to moan in the kiss and hold onto Naruto tighter.

The moment of bliss, however, was put a stop when Naruto heard the door to his room open causing him to pull away from the kiss(making Ariana frown in the sudden end of a sweet sweet taste) and turn to see Tinashe wearing nothing but a towel covering her chest ending at her knees and another towel at her head.

"Oh, good. I thought you two were still knocked out.(Grins) You two are light weights" said Tinashe, and Ariana, who got out of bed, walked up to her and gave her the stink eye with her tongue out as she responded to her statement "Whatever! At least this light weight got to sleep with our man".

"Yeah(deadpan) I was in that bed too you numb nuts. You too can snore like bears in your sleep". Ariana glared at Tinashe, who still gave her a deadpan, then sighed before she walked out the room closing the door behind her.

Naruto sat up on the edge of the bed looking down to his feet, and seeing him in this way caused Tinashe to walk over to him and said...

"She told you what she went through didn't she?".

"Yeah...I had no idea that happened to her...How was she when she told you guys?" asked Naruto. Tinashe remained silent for a moment, then sat down next to Naruto and replied "She was a mess, Naruto. But we did our best to help her. And seeing her release all that pent anguish made us all do the same.(Snickers) It's kinda funny when you look at it. The cute little sister in our little family taught us to grow up and be strong".

"...(Sigh) Tinashe...have I really made that much of a difference in all of your lives?". Tinashe nodded at Naruto's question, then stood up from where she was sitting to stand in front of Naruto and caress his whiskered left cheek and said to him...

"Instead being all depressed about it, you should be happy that your memory stuck with us and saved our lives from continuing to be horrible.(Eye-rolls) I hate to say this but it was God's will for us to be this close, and Jhene was right about us being more close then we will ever know. So please, for the love of God, stop being all bummed out about us and try to smile. Life is to short to be all sad and shit(grins)".

Keeping quiet for a second, Naruto looked back at Tinashe as he chuckled and said "I guess you're right. But this complicated relationship we have is still something I need to process. I mean, seriously. This is the first day of my freedom-less life with fame and fortune, and I already have to deal with the fact that I love 5 women who all love me back. I don't want to jump into this as if we live in a fantasy world where girl meets guy and- boom! They instantly fall for each other and have sex".

"(Giggles) You might be right Naruto, but look around you and tell me if it doesn't seem like it is a fantasy world. You are incredibly talented, gifted, handsome, you come from to different families with one being cursed with incest and the other runs Asia's biggest crime gang slash clan, you just signed a record deal with Interscope and you were given 80 million dollars for just impressing your new boss and signing down your signature on a piece of paper, and now you are dating five off the most hottest and most famous pop and R&B stars in the world, not to forget that they all love you soooo much it's not even funny when you can say it's-...it's kind of an addiction to be around you when they find the time(sighs with a blush appearing on her face)...I don't know about you but this does kind of feel like a dream, but even if it is, I'd just go with it if I were you".

Naruto chuckled again at what Tinashe had to say, but brought her closer to him as both of his hands grabbed hold of her hips slightly surprising Tinashe for second before she welcomed it with arms wrapped around her neck...

"Oh trust me...I am trying to go with the flow...and slowly getting used it(smirks)"...

 _ **A Few Hours later**_

In the kitchen of this large Palace-like Mansion eating some eggs and bacon with orange juice is everyone being Tinashe, Ariana and Naruto now fully clothed with Naruto wearing a black open bottuned T-shirt exposing his chest and rippled abs as the shirt has a red palm tree pattern on it with a pair of white polo shorts on and on his feet are white secret socks with black Louis Vuitton dressing shoes...

"Uhm...Naruto-kun, whats up with your outfit?" asked Ariana, who is dress in a black lacy bra with a short sleeve open denim jacket exposing her torso and covered chest, some denim sorts and blue Nike shoes. Naruto, who finished his plate of food, turned to Ariana and responded "I'm not sure myself. I just felt like it was right to put this on...what's up with yours, Ari-chan. Isn't that a little to revealing?".

This time with was Tinashe who spoke answering Naruto, as she is dressed in a red woman's vest with a sports watch on her left wrist, black tights that ended at her ankles and at her feet are polo slippers...

"You were the one who bought us these clothes, Naruto. There is nothing else to wear, and besides, all the clothes we had one smelled of either alcohol or weed-

"And vomit if you count Selena" said Ariana causing Tinashe to choke on her food before she turned and glared at Ariana who sheepishly laugh while brushing the back of her head saying "Gomenasai, Nashe. Kinda forgot we're eating when I said that".

"Okay, I guess that makes sense...(eye-widens) Hold up...my mom...was with us the whole~ time last night?" asked a nervous Naruto, which confused both Tinashe and Ariana who nodded in response to his question causing the blond Uzumaki slap his forehead as he said...

"When I see her again today, I'm not gonna hear the end of her making fun of me when I'm high. I sort of kept the spring break incident away from her when she started suspecting I was smoking. The reason for this is because she likes to keep all my worst and embarrassing moments for 'later' like any normal mother would to their kids except she will take ANY embarrassing moment of mine no matter what it is, and by later I mean talk about it when nobody else has something today...Ano, where is she? In fact, where are the others? I haven't seen anyone besides you two princesses today".

"Your mom left to go settle some things with Jimmy Iovine which is handing over your hit song to the company so it can be properly distributed around the world. Kehlani had to leave to go and record a new song and go to see a friend of hers. Jhene left because she wanted to go and get all her stuff since she has decided to move in with you, and Selena has a show to do tomorrow so she's on a plane to Orlando. She'll be back this Friday night".

Naruto nodded at the response he was given by Tinashe, but a look of confusion came across his face as he turned to the two ladies in front of him and asked...

"Since you two are still here, that means you're both free for the day?".

"Not really" said Tinashe "Ariana will be going to a pop music radio station around here in New York to do an interview. Today is my day off, but I your mom sent me a text saying you should buy yourself a few cars with the money you have, and I should be around the house to help some engineers from Interscope set up your personal studio. She'll be sending you a text later today on what to do, but you are free this week..I think".

"Alright then...(sigh)".

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" asked Ariana seeing Naruto relax the left side of his face on his left hand, who turned her with a smile as he responded to her question...

"I'm still processing everything right now. Being famous, signing a record deal, reuniting with all of you and accepting the fact that I'm in a relationship with five beautiful women. This is still to much to take in for me. Not to mention last night's events are slowly coming back to me. But I guess you can say I'm slowly getting there now".

Tinashe got off her chair to take everyone's plates and glasses to the sink of the kitchen and washed them clean, and Ariana also got off her chair only to stand next to Naruto as she turned his chair towards her so that he could face her and placed her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips before it turned into a full blown kiss that lasted for a few seconds before they both had to pull away for air.

"Remember what I said, Naruto-kun. If you feel like you need to talk, I'm-, no, we are all here for you. And if you feel like doing something you could never do before, don't hold yourself back. You might not believe this but in some states of the country, with New York being one them, celebrities can easily go nuts as long as they don't cause damage to any public or private properly. Say for example you wanna draw out a huuuuuuge~ tone of cash being 2 or~ 4 million dollars.

Normally you would have to wait a week or two to do that, but all the bank of this city are always prepared for those kind of transactions, mainly because a lot of actors, actresses or big names in other words, live around here.

Also, you need to stop caring what people think about you. Believe me when I tell you that never helps with anything in our line of work".

Once Tinashe was done doing the dishes, she walked on over to Naruto and Ariana as she finished her short harem sister's statement...

"She's right, Naruto. People will talk no matter what you do, good or bad. And when you don't do anything, social media will either find a means to make you apart of gossip or outright ignore you saying your no longer relevant like some time of has-been. So if you have dreamed of doing something wild, expensive and or crazy when you were still young, now is the time-(kisses)- to do it...so long as it doesn't involve vandalizing someone's property or putting innocent lives in danger".

Naruto paused for moment before he got off his chair, then took a deep breath and exhaled before he spoke up...

"You know what?...You're right. You're both right. What happened last night won't reach the news so I have to show the world I'm no longer some isolated, lonely artsy kid with issues. I have to prove that I'm fucking rich and powerful to my new 300 million follows on Instagram and Twitter, and I'm gonna enjoy myself proving who I am...by the way...".

Naruto took out his iPHONE from the pocket of his polo shorts, then switch on the camera and got into a selfie position facing him and the girls behind him. With a smirk on his face, Naruto spoke up as he turn to the girls behind him and said "Is it okay if the world knows about my relationship with my precious girls, Nashe-chan, Ari-chan?".

Tinashe and Ariana eye-widened in complete surprise at Naruto was asking them and what he was actually doing, then they both looked at each other for a while before they grinned at one another as they turned to Naruto and spoke in unison...

"Hai/Hai!".

"Okay. To everyone who is watching this, I want ya'll to pay close attention to what's about to happen! Girls! What's my name?".

"Whirlpool/Whirlpool".

"Alright. Look at the camera so everyone can see you're both the real deal and not some knock of porn star bitches...Okay, now tell everybody watching what I am to the both of you".

"Our Boyfriend/Our Boyfriend!".

"And are you two the only famous women sharing me right now?".

"No/No".

"Good, good. Now let me prove to the world that I'm dating two of of the hottest pop stars in the world right now. Come here!" said Naruto as he pulled Ariana close to him making her squeal in surprise before he kissed her. Ariana was was quick to respond as she opened her mouth for Naruto's tongue to enter and tongue wrestled him all the while she was wrapping her arms around his neck and moaning in the kiss. Once Ariana decided to pull away from the kiss and step back with as a small blush appeared on her cheeks as she helplessly giggled to herself at how possessive dominant Naruto was in the kiss, Naruto quickly pulled Tinashe close as well and did the same to her which she of course allowed.

In need of some air, both Naruto and Tinashe pulled away from the kiss with Tinashe backing away and stand besides a blushing Ariana, and Naruto whooped his head back to the camera as he continued speaking...

"You see that? Did you just see what just happened? If you still haven't processed it well, I'll let you know that none of that was some crazy photoshop video-editing bullshit- what just happened is REAL! You know what? I'm done talking, but I'm not done proving myself today as this right here was just the start of what's to fucking come, no pun intended.

If you don't know who the fuck I am, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze aka Whirlpool, and I'm the guy you wanna be- Dattebayo! Whirlpool out!".

As soon as the camera was off, Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled, then he turned to Tinashe and Ariana as he said "Did I do good? Was that even a good idea?".

Ariana, who got into a thinking pose for a second, nodded at Naruto as she said "You did more then good for you're first Instagram video as a famous rapper. I was gonna talk about our relationship in the interview so I wouldn't say letting the world know was a bad idea, but it will be tough to deal with all the anti-polygamists coming at all of us and those idiot feminists marking us as street whores or something worse".

"I agree, but that video is going to make some serious waves in social media and TV...and my mom will probably call me to shout at me for it and my brother will hate me more then he ever did(shrugs) Some things never change. Anyways, come on Mister 'Whirlpool'(grins) I need to drop you off at the dealership so I can come back and deliver Ariana at her interview" said Tinashe as she was about to walk over to the front door of the mansion but was stopped by Naruto who got a phone call.

Naruto answered the call as he said "Hello?...Oh Desiigner what's up bro?...You saw the Video?...Hahaaaaa! I totally get what you're saying, and intended to do that...L-listen man, can you meet me at the dealership that sells exotic cars?...Alright cool, I'll meet you there then we can talk, but don't tell nobody about where you're going...Alright, awesome(ends the call)...That was a friend I made yesterday in class. His an okay guy so don't worry about him, you two, I'll see ya when you get back, Ari-chan".

As soon as the called ended, Naruto turned to Ariana giving her a goodby hug and kiss then walked on over to Tinashe leaving the mansion with her and walking over to the car. Just as he was about to enter the driver seat of the car, Tinashe quickly stepped in front of him before he could open the door and said to him "Ha-a-a! No way am I gonna let you drive my car. Not after what happened last night, and your mother has warned me about the look you give when you want something so don't even try me mister! I am driving and that's final".

"(Grumbles) Okay...Dang it" said Naruto as he got into the front passenger seat, and as soon as he closed his door Tinashe started the car with a little trouble causing her to send a glare at Naruto, who sheepishly laughed at her, and drove off with the large gate of the mansion automatically opening for Tinashe to drive out...

 _ **20 Minutes Later**_

"...Shit bruh...Is this really happening right now?".

"Yeah, it is...Dude stop looking nervous! There's shit loud of people outside screaming my name and taking pictures of us. You do not wanna look dumb on social media!".

"Man fuck you! This would have never happened if you didn't twit **'I'm bout to cop a Lambo and some other shit with** **two** **Louis V bag** **s** **filled with** **more then a** **mill #FuckTheWorld'.** This is all your fault you mix-race asshole!".

"Hehehehehe! When you say it like, you make it seem like were actually robbing a bank(grins)".

"Man stop laughing! The last time I held a bag full of somebody's cash was back when I was selling dope, I almost died that time **(AN/: That's** **a** **fact. I'm not exactly accurate but that's what happened to him)**...Now I'm doing the same thing again, only I wasn't doing some wrong to hold this much cash in this very specific bag. You crazy man! I should have known I was gonna be friends with the n**ga that popped Young M.A's cherry at last year's spring break".

"Ugh! Don't remind me about that! I almost lost my family jewels in the morning after. Okay(sigh), look Des, I called you because you are the only friend I know who I can enjoy spending my money with, and I thought you would be cool with it since I understand you are kind of into this stuff like me. If you don't wanna do this then it's coo-

"Nah, nah bruh I'm ayt. You did nothing wrong! It's just that, I didn't think I would be doing this so soon...Driving an exotic car with fake n**gas hating and broads tryina get a lift so I can make 'em famous on Instagram...Hm(smirks)".

"Yo Des...You remember the phrase we made in the car? When the world doesn't like what you're doing, pull your dick out and fuck it from behind-

"Because Mother Earth is a bitch just like life(smirks as he fist pumps Naruto)...But you still a crazy ass n**ga though. How in the hell are you in a relationship with all of those bi- I mean pop and R&B stars? You still haven't told me yet bruh".

Standing inside of a car dealership filled with lots of exotic cars is one Naruto with Desiigner standing next to him(dressed in a white Nike shirt with a small gold braid chain around his neck, red skinny jeans with all black Jordans) as Desiigner appears have a stuffed Adidas back pack on his back and his holding two Gucci back filled with money in both hands, and Naruto appears to be holding heavy Louis Vuitton bags on each hand as well. Naruto turned to Desiigner and replied to his statement...

"Like I said, It's complicated, but one day I'll explain it to you so you can understand why it's complicated. For now though, how about you help ya boy cop some Foreign cars, eh?(trade mark fox-like grin)".

"(Nods slowly) Yeah. Let's do this!".

One of the supervisors of the dealership walked up to Naruto and Desiigner, and cleared his throat as he said...

"Good day gentlemen. How may I help you? I hope you didn't come here just to take pictures of the cars(glares)". Naruto and Desiigner looked at each other with a 'Is this guy for real?' look before they turned back to the supervisor in front of them with Desiigner being the one to speak...

"Do you see the people outside screaming at my n**ga? Do see the bags me and my n**ga be carrying? Mat'a fact do you even know who my n**ga is?(glares back at the supervisor taking a step forward, but took a step back when Naruto shook his head at him not do something irrational)".

"No sir, I do not know who this blonde gentlemen is, put I aside I do know who is late father is. I am not a 'follower of trends' like the people outside trying to break the windows, I'm just a supervisor for this particular car dealership" said the supervisor with a stoic look on his face, and Naruto gave it straight back at him as he said...

"Yeah sure. I can see that Mr...Harrington. Anyways, I'm here to buy some cars, and I brought my friend hear to help me take them back home. I'll also be leaving 5 Million dollars behind for the rest of the vehicles I'll be ordering from this dealership, but for now, I'll just take two being the Lamborghini Reventon over there and the blue and silver drop top Bugatti Veyron over there. How much will those two cars cost combined cash".

"$2.4 Million, sir. And I believe you have the list of cars you would like to order your person adress?".

Naruto dropped the bag in his right hand to take out a note from the pocket of his polo shorts and handed it to the supervisor along with both of the Louis V bags of money. The supervisor pocketed the list and took the bags walking towards a door behind the counter and entered it.

Turning to look at Naruto, Desiigner raised his eyebrow at the blond besides him and said "You mind telling why all the old people in the city keep glaring gangsta daggers behind your back, bruh? It's like you're the one family member they wish they didn't have in the family, kinda like Meg from Family Guy".

Naruto sighed at the question made by his friend then replied "It's a long story. I'll tell you as soon as were done doing what my kaa-chan asked me to do today. Believe me when I say you might not like it when you hear it all though".

After a few minutes of waiting, the supervisor came out from the door behind the counter with the Louis V bags being empty, and handed them to Naruto as he said to the blond Uzumaki...

"It appears the money you gave us is just about enough to cover all the costs, Mr...(clears throat forcefully) Uzumaki Namikaze. The dealership will send you the paperwork for all the cars by the end of the day, and the list of cars you have ordered will be sent to your address come this Friday. The keys to the cars are in the sunscreen of the driver seat. I'll have the guards remove the people from the exit so you can leave". As soon as the supervisor was done talking, he turned and left Naruto and Desiigner alone as the latter shook his head at him while saying "Thank you for the services, pleasure doing business with you".

"Ah don't mind him. Check it. I'll take the Lamborghini and you take the-

"Nah bruh, as much as I'd love to drive a Bugatti, there is a law that goes with the car saying that a person should never drive a Bugatti that doesn't belong them because no matter what happens, you gone crash it. I'll drive the Lambo and you ride in the Bugatti, ayt?".

"(Grumbles)...Fine...But I am sooooo taking the Lambo for a spin when we get home! And you won't stop from doing that!".

"(Chuckles) Yeah whatever you say, 'Whirlpool'. By the way, Tinashe told me that you be a freak behind the wheel so I'll be leading us to all the spots we need to hit up, ayt? Don't argue with me on this one bruh. These are fast whips and you're video game skills can't be applied to real life right now or else something or somebody gone get hurt".

"Yeah yeah" said Naruto who got into the Bugatti by hopping over the door of the driver seat that has it's window rolled down, then took out the car keys and started it. As soon as the engine was running, Naruto turned to the people watching outside the dealership and pressed the gas paddle of the car making the engine of the car over rev causing the people outside to cheer on loudly as Naruto kept on pressing the gas paddle.

Deciding it was enough now, Naruto slowly drove the car out the dealership stopping in it's drive way with Designer leading as he was in front of him.

Naruto turned the people standing on both sides the car and smiled at everyone causing a majority of the females in the crowd to scream with most of them swooning at him taking as many pictures as they can of him. Seeing Desiigner take a right as he drove off, Naruto followed with as soon as the road was clear for him to do so as well.

After a few minutes of peaceful driving, Naruto decided to turn on the car's stereo to see if it has an Aux cable connection for his phone. It did have the connection causing Naruto to smirk before he took out one from the pocket of his polo shorts and connected it to the cars stereo...

"Okay...Today will be the last free day I have before I really start working hard on the first official projects I'm gonna release under Interscope. Tomorrow I'm suppose to meet Jimmy to talk about my projects for this year, and on Wednesday and Thursday I have to sit down and work on some beats and decide who do I get to work with on the projects I'll be releasing. Well, if there was any better time of relaxing and showing off, now would be the time so lets see which song of mines can I play here- Oh! This one will do juuuuust~ right...".

 **Play Mac Miller – Jump(AN/: It's a good song so I'd advice you to play it if you are imagining Naruto driving around Brooklyn in a Bugatti speed racing with Desiigner)**

 **Verse 1**

 **Who's that on the other end of the phone**

 **Didn't hear nothing when I said my hello**

 **Oh well, to hell then we go**

 **So high looking at heaven below**

 **You know me though from coast to coast for smoking dope**

 **Overdose with the holy ghost but hold the phones**

 **I hold my own was local grown**

 **Been killing that shit since row the boat**

 **Know I'm supposed to hold the throne, be honest**

 **One drank, I'mma be an alcoholic**

 **I don't wanna think better unconscious**

 **Need fresh air that thing so toxic**

 **I open coffin doors with a 38 when it's time for war**

 **Told my momma you ain't need no drama**

 **You ain't gotta cry no more now**

 **It'll be alright**

 **My mind on the run I won't sleep tonight it's like**

 **When It all goes up in flames who gon hold me down**

 **And I'm the chosen one**

 **Looking all around what has the world become, huh**

 **The only way to change it is to burn it to the ground**

 **I've been getting paid**

 **About four, five bitches in the Escalade, bet it rain**

 **This money feel the same, I'm afraid that I'mma drown**

 **Chorus-**

 **You've never been better than me**

 **From this prison I'm setting then free**

 **Open eyes, I'mma let you see**

 **This world is like our dreams**

 **I'll throw it all away to celebrate one more holiday**

 **I'm running to the edge**

 **And when I get there best believe that I'mma Jump**

 **Jump, Jump**

 **To see if I can Fly, fly**

 **I wonder if I Jump, jump**

 **Do you think I can fly, fly**

 **Verse 2-**

 **Yeah**

 **It's the life of an entertainer**

 **I need that check go and get the waiter**

 **Fuck a troll, this destruction mode**

 **And these explosions don't need detonators**

 **I met my maker in an elevator, he was headed to the top floor**

 **We're quite similar, we just did our work and we were in for a lot more**

 **We were trying to change the world but we got bored**

 **When I rip this show, got an encore**

 **Back when we were still in school we didn't listen to the rules**

 **Wrote a millions on the chalkboard**

 **I don't need answers to the questions of intangibles**

 **I told my homies the top so lonely but we're not gonna die not now**

 **You'll make it here, live free tonight till the day appear**

 **Let's sit back right where we at and let this money pile**

 **How did we get rich, if she acting crazy I don't need that Bitch**

 **Wish I knew back then all the things that I know now**

 **Go on and on, know I had this shit all along**

 **Take, feel this moment hold it just so you can-**

 **Look were we at, look where we came from**

 **When will we wake up, lost in translation**

 **Chorus-**

 **You've never been better than me**

 **From this prison I'm setting then free**

 **Open eyes, I'mma let you see**

 **This world is like our dreams**

 **I'll throw it all away to celebrate one more holiday**

 **I'm running to the edge**

 **And when I get there best believe that I'mma Jump**

 **Jump, Jump**

 **To see if I can Fly, fly**

 **I wonder if I Jump, jump**

 **Do you think I can fly, fly**

 **END SONG**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **AN/: That's all for now, sorry for any spelling or word mistakes that are noticeable. The next chapter will be short as it is Naruto doing an interview by Sway in Naruto's new mansion. If you guys have questions for Naruto then hand them over in the review, you have today and tomorrow to think some questions Sway should ask 'Whirlpool'.**

 **Anyways, remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and- DON'T BE SPITEFULL! – PARTYNEXTDOOR**


	4. Adoption Notice

AN/: First I'd like to say sorry to the people who loved this fic a lot, putting aside the fact there is only so little of you who do- But I am really sorry though.

The reasons as to why I am putting this story up for adoption is because I plan to make a "Naruto goes to a Japanese High-school" fic where Naruto will be an outcast musician, and that fic deals with some of the stuff I had planned in here. Therefore I cannot have two stories of the same kind as that would honestly confuse my pace of writing and updating- not to forget my energy as well.

To some of my die-hard fans who know all my stories, you will probably notice some of the other stories like **'Black & White: Book 1'** being gone too so I also apologies for the disappearance of such stories here.

Going back on topic, another reason is because of the lack of support this fic was given in the time of it's prime. Because of that, the majority of my readers are telling me they aren't interested that much in this story from the response i calculated in the time of this fic being around since it's time of establishment.

So anyways, if you guys would like to adopted this fic, please pm me for further information.

Also, from here on out you guys need to know that if I ever put up a new story it will be different from the rest to make sure I make unique work and not make a bunch of fics that will render me predictable to you guys.

This means that I'll probably start having stories that have pairings instead of harems, and maybe a Super Strong MC that will later be Godlike in the story.

Yes, I am starting to change my style of writing whether it's for the better or worse(smiles).

Another thing I 'd like to mention is that I plan to make another profile in the future for some of the old stories I deleted which I would like to bring back in the future like **'A Sister'** , so you can look forward to that if you guys will like to see my old work come alive once again!

Other then that please remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and have a great day! ; - )


End file.
